Renaldo The SpiderMonkey
Information Full Name: Renaldo Austin SpiderMonkey Name: Renaldo Nickname: Naldo, Dark star Age: 21 (1st Gen)/ 37 (2nd Gen) Gender: Male Species: SpiderMonkey Fur Color: Black Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red Allignment: Bad Personality: Egotistical, Jerk, Cunning, Narcissistic, Tyrant, Selfish, Lacks Empathyy Attire: Grey blue jumper suit w/grey buckles, Dark grey boots, Silver bracelets, Purple Cape, Glasses (Mad Doctor Design) Robot Attire: Black Jacket, red and black shoes, white glove, steel glove, grey pants, black belts, red headband, power engine armor, red glasses Weapons: Giant robot arms, Lazers, Rockets, Missiles, katana's in elbows, Spiked Whip w/spear head, Speed shoes, Jacket Cannons Abilities: Karate, Martial arts, Power Engine Occupation: Army Captain, King, Weapon Expert, Organization Leader Father: Greg Mother: Tina Brother: Gamerboy Cousin: Ty Friends: Thorn Rivals: Misfits, E-Zane, Assassins Love Interest: N/A Likes: Women, Power, Victory, Rule, Slaves, Lighting, Motorcycles Dislikes: Gamerboy, Ty, His Boss, Assassins, Rain Background Renaldo was a bounty hunter after he left his family, roughly around the same time his little brother left. Renaldo was soon hired by a mad doctor to help him. Since Renaldo at the time was a ladies man with his red glasses and red moehawk, leather jacket, and leather boots. He needed Renaldo's charisma to help sway the people to follow him. He was later assigned to take care of some assassins and a slender. When Renaldo fought them the Slender named Sherman accidentally knocked Renaldo teeth first into a wall which impared his vision and made a giant chip in his perfect smile. In rage Renaldo requested the doctor to give him a promotion in rank and more weapons to destroy that slender. Now even Renaldo's own parents don't recognize him now, but he doesn't care he wants death on the slender. Years later after the mad doctors defeat Renaldo retreated back to his kingdom. Renaldo soon found out that his parents died and Renaldo was the rightful king of the land. He ruled the kingdom his own selfish way and did it pretty horribly. During his rule Renaldo came in contact with a dark spirit named Ryder, Renaldo was impressed by his power and wanted it for himself. So to prevent being possessed by the spirit Renaldo hired the best mechanics in his kingdom to roboticized him. After his transformation Renaldo started up a new organization of elite soldiers to keep his reign as king safe and seek Ryder to capture him, the organization members are referred to by the Dark Starz. This group started to abuse the people of Coyoashi kingdom and in a fight for survival, rebellion leader Useyus sought out Gamerboy and evenutally found him. Begging for his help, Gamerboy immediately took the call disgusted by his brother's actions. However, his wife Annie was having none of that and insisted on coming with him. So Useyus, Gamerboy, and Annie came to Coyoashi kingdom and took on all the Dark Starz. Seeing the army of rebels approaching the castle, Renaldo started his new power engine built into him, the more he powered the engine the faster and stronger he became. After many quarrels, Gamerboy broke into the throne room and dueled Renaldo in a brother vs brother fight despite his power, Renaldo lost to Gamerboy's more cunning mind and tools. Gamerboy allowed Renaldo to live and Renaldo ran away from the kingdom and never returned. After running away Renaldo went under a different name afterwards, and referred to himself as Dr. croid. He spent around 200 years searching for Ryder with no luck. Soon however, Ryder took over all of mobius. Renaldo joined a rebel group to try and take out Ryder. However, Renaldo saw opportunity when Ryder offered him a job to work for him. Renaldo betrayed the rebels to try and become closer to Ryder. When the time was right Renaldo tried to harness Ryder's power but was caught. Ryder soon recognized Renaldo and ripped him in half and blew him up thus killing Renaldo and ending his life. Gallery Dr. Croid.png|Robotized Renaldo (Dr. Croid) Renaldo 3.jpeg|Renaldo under Mad Doctor Category:Spider Monkey Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cyborg